


How Do you Do ... Daddy?

by Dema



Category: Flying Nun, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dema/pseuds/Dema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Girl finally goes to meet her father...Abit angsttyish... But no one gets killed. Well at lest not yet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do you Do ... Daddy?

How do you do.... Daddy?

 

So here I am in Westchester, New York. 1600 Grimlock Lane to be exact. And it's my 21st birthday. I waited till then to do this cause I'm pretty sure I'll need a stiff drink after this meeting.

My mom died soon after I was born. And her body was never found, just her jacket. But In Columbia that's not too uncommon. So the nuns who were caring for my mother took care of me. They took in two American nuns so I could learn English, mom's native tong. I'm a good girl with good values, go to mass every Sunday and a lot of Wednesdays. Yet I'm South America's version of J-Lo or Madonna. I don't really date cause well who do you bring home to Nuns for approval?

  
The gate had a scanner of some kind. It opened the gate before I could even use the com. I had heard that Professor Charles Xavier had recently said publicly that he was a mutant. I was here State side at the time. They all made a big fuss over nothing. Living on the Columbian / Brazilian border you tend to meet mutants. A few of the nuns are mutants. Sister Bernadette heals people, Sister Marry Margaret she can ease people's fears, and Sister Bertell can fly. The Reverend Mother well she could speak without moving her lips, telepathic. That was never good for me when I wanted to do something bad.

I came out of my haze just as I was coming to the end of the very long drive way. So after parking I hopped out of my silver Daewoo and walked up to the door and I rang the bell. While I waited I went over my outfit. A conservative long Andes Green sweater and a pair of blue jeans. My hair was tucked under a Big Dogs 'Rock-Weiler' baseball cap.

The Door opened and a tall man with ling blond hair and blue skin greeted me. I think he was expecting someone else. Or it could be my hair. I bleached the fire read out and used four jars of Manic Panic's Pillabox Red and Wild Fire for highlights. So I had rose pink hair with red-orange highlights.

"How may I help you?" He asked

"I'm looking for a Mr. Scott Summers. Is he possibly still in residence?" I asked smiling, he's really quite hansom.

"Scott? Yeah he's here, I think come on in."

"Thank you." I walked into the hall. It was a big house, four or five floors.

"You can wait in the library. I'll send Scott in." Warren said.

"I Smiles as he showed me to the library. It was filled with lots of rare and out of print books. Even the much sought after third book by Dr. Juwan Valuteze. It was one I was looking for. I sat down and started to read. It was all how the tribal people of Brazil were technology behind but because of there environment they were evolved ahead by at lest two, three generations. The book was written back in the 30's.

I was just getting to the third chapter when wouldn't you know it the door opened. In walked a rather tall man with brown hair and muscular build. 'Triple H' was the first thing that popped into my head. 'A yuppie Triple H' with him was a red headed Pam Anderson-Lee. 'Oh ya you've been watching way too much late night TV with Andrew. The third person was Professor Charles Xavier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2000-2001ish forgot all about it, even that I had posted the first chapter. It could still be a stand alone or I could turn it into a series. I don't know yet. It's Unbetaed.


End file.
